Silence
by Coffinspire
Summary: one shot: What happens when two little girls come to blow up Joe's house?


The birds outside chirped, as Joe's two children friends, Nancy, and Mina walked up to Joe's front door. Joe walked to the front door of his small, yellow, magical house, to greet them. Today, he was wearing a purple shirt, with a triangle on it.  
  
"Hiya, gang! Come on in, won't you? You'll never guess what we'll be doing today!" Joe exclaimed, in an almost female voice. He brushed his brown hair back, with his fingers, which then smelt of hairspray.  
  
Nancy and Mina happily followed Joe inside of his house, and saw that newspaper was spread all over the floor.  
  
"Can you guess what we're doing today?"  
  
Nancy and Mina thoughtfully looked at the newspapers. "Painting?"   
  
"You guessed it! Blue said she wants to paint something today, with all of her friends, but we don't know what!"   
  
"Can we play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to paint?" Mina smiled, and held onto Joe's hand.   
  
"That's a great idea! We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to paint!!" Joe let go of Mina's hand, leaving some sticky hairspray on it. "But, first, we'll need our.."  
  
"Handy-dandy notebook!" The girls shouted.  
  
Joe knelt down next to Sidetable Drawer, and reached his hand out, around the drawer.  
  
"Hi, Sidetable Drawer! We're going to play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to paint, so we're going to need our Handy Dandy Notebook!" Joe pet the sidetable, and grinned.  
  
Sidetable drawer opened up, and revealed the.. Handy-Dandy Notebook!! *sparkle sparkle* "There you go, Joe!"  
  
"Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! Now we can play.. Blue's Clues!" Joe pulled out the Handy-Dandy Notebook, which was now purple, with another triangle. He pulled a purple crayon out of his pocket, and stuck it through the binding, on top of the notebook.  
  
"Is purple your new favorite color, Joe? And, will we be learning about the meaning of shapes today?" Nancy blinked, curiously.  
  
Joe chuckled. "Ahh, my dear Nancy. We'll learn about the meaning of shapes once the marriage of g- Ahem, try asking Mommy Nancy. Yes, I do like purple now! I'm really fond of this purple t-shirt, it brings out my eyes, don't you think? Who knows, maybe when we find all 3 clues, I'll even be able to paint something purple!"  
  
Then, Joe began to pretend-jog through the house, and the two girls pretend-jogged after. Soon, they reached the Kitchen. Mrs. Salt, and Mr. Pepper sat on the counter, next to the refrigerator, surrounded by some flower magnets.  
  
"Joe! Oh, Joe!" Mrs. Salt yelled to Joe. Joe came pretend-jogging over to them, and stopped, with Nancy and Mina following.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Salt! What are all of these magnets for?" Joe questioned.  
  
"Joe, we need help putting all of these magnets on the refrigerator! We want to put all of these flower magnets in order from darkest to brightest, and in rows of three!" Mr. Pepper explained.  
  
Nancy eyed the magnets. There were 9 magnets, each one was either a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, black, or white flower.  
  
"I'll help you! .. Will you help, Mina and Nancy?" Joe's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Sure!" They chimed.  
  
"Great! First, we'll start with the top row.." Joe pointed to the top of the refrigerator. "What color is the darkest?"  
  
Nancy and Mina looked at their selection, and pointed to the black flower.  
  
"Awesome!" Mr. Pepper picked up the black flower, and stuck it to the refrigerator.  
  
"What comes after black?"  
  
The girls then pointed to the blue flower.  
  
"That's good picking!" Mrs. Salt picked up the blue flower, and placed it next to the black flower.  
  
"Next?"  
  
They pointed to the purple, and Mr. Pepper placed it on.  
  
"Now, we're on the next row!"  
  
Nancy pointed to the pink flower. "That one."  
  
Mrs. Salt stuck it on.  
  
Mina pointed to the orange. Mr. Pepper stuck it on.  
  
They both pointed at the green, and Mrs. Salt stuck it on.  
  
"Last row!"  
  
The girls pointed to the red, yellow, and white flowers, and they were stuck onto the refrigerator.  
  
"Marvelous job! Simply beautiful!" Mr. Pepper praised them.  
  
Nancy and Mina smiled, as well as Joe.  
  
"Thanks for the help, girls! Good luck with the clues!" Said Mrs. Salt.  
  
Joe began to start jogging back into the living room, but something caught Mina's eye.  
  
"A clue, a clue!" She shouted.   
  
"Booze? Where?" Joe turned around.  
  
"No, silly, a clue!" Mina shouted again.  
  
"OOOOOHHH, a clue! Why didn't you say so?" Joe started to pretend-jog around.  
  
"Its on the white flower!" Mina pointed to the white flower magnet on the refrigerator.  
  
Joe eyed the flower. "Looks like it's time for our Handy-Dandy.."  
  
"Notebook!" Nancy and Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yep!" He pulled the notebook out of his pocket, took the crayon out, and flipped to the first page.  
  
"First, we draw a line.." He drew a line, from the bottom of the page, about an inch up. "And a line next to it.." He drew a line, parallel to the one he last drew.   
  
"Then, we connect them at the bottom.." He drew a little horizontal line to connect the other lines. "Next, we make three loops, make them meet at the lines, draw a circle in the middle, aaannnddd.. There! We drew a flower, our first clue!"   
  
He flipped the cover back over, stuck the purple in the crayon in the binding, and stuck it back in his pocket.  
  
"Let's go find our second clue!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
__COMMERCIAL BREAK__  
  
*sad, touching music plays*  
  
"Hi, my name is Periwinkle. I used to feel depressed, and that the world didn't love me. Everything seemed to be black and white to me. Oh, and blue. And gray. Thats what black and white makes. You should know that if you were just watching Blue's Clues. Then, I got help. One day, my head told me 'Go to Dr. T's office. He's made millions happy before'. So, I did. I went there, and he told me that I had a disease called Saddus-Cattus. He told me about the side-effects it can have on your life - loss of interest in the world, and short attention spand. So, he told me about dr- ooohhh, look, a butterfly!!! Pretty colors.. Spinny.. Dizzy.."  
  
*music ends, and another commercial comes on. now, some arabian music comes on*  
  
"I'm Osama Bin Laden. I've been hiding in two little girls basements, and I taught them how to bl--"  
  
*commercial gets cut off*  
  
__NOW BACK TO.. BLUE'S CLUES!__  
  
-=-=-=-=-   
  
Joe then began pretend-jogging to the door in the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go outside, and see what we can find!"  
  
He opened the door, and the girls walked out of the door. Joe then followed, and closed the door after him.  
  
In the backyard, Shovel and Pail sat on the rim of the sandbox. Inside of it were some plastic parachute men, with their parachutes still tied back.  
  
"Joe!" Cried Shovel. "Can you help us?"  
  
Joe pretend-jogged over to the sandbox, and stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We want to throw half of these, but we don't know how to count. Will you help?" Said Pail.  
  
Joe looked at all of the parachute men. "If I do, I'll need the help of Mina and Nancy. Will you help me?"  
  
"Sure!!" Mina and Nancy looked at each other, and smiled.  
  
"Great!" Shovel exclaimed. "So, what do we have to do?"  
  
"Let's count all of the parachute men!" Joe said.  
  
"There's one.." He pointed to the first parachute man, and it glowed.   
  
"Two.." Joe then pointed to the second parachute man, which glowed.  
  
"Three.." The third glowed.  
  
"Four.. And that's it!" All of the parachute men stopped glowing.   
  
"So, what's four divided by two?" Joe turned around to Mina and Nancy.  
  
"Ummm.." Nancy stuttered.  
  
"We don't know math," Mina frowned.  
  
".... Fine. Well, how about you throw however many you feel like, Shovel and Pail?" Suggested Joe.  
  
"That's a great idea!" The yellow shovel picked up one of the parachute men in his invisible hands.  
  
"Thanks, Joe!" Pail picked a parachute man in his invisible arms, and started to throw it.  
  
Joe flashed a smile. "Well, I'm sure glad you two helped me!"  
  
"Oh!" Shouted Nancy. "A clue!"  
  
"Where?" Joe quickly spun around.  
  
"On one of the parachute men!" She pointed to one of the remaining parachute men, laying in the sandbox.  
  
Joe reached in his pocket. "Time for my Handy Dandy.."   
  
"Notebook!" They both shouted.  
  
"Right!"  
  
He pulled it out all the way, and flipped to the second page.  
  
"First, we draw a big circle.." He drew a big, sloppy purple circle, with his purple crayon.  
  
"Then, a smaller oval below it.. Some lines connecting the circle and oval, and.. There! A parachute bomber!" He nodded at his work, placed the crayon back through the binding, and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
"Wow, I want to draw just like you when I get older!" Nancy's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Great! Now, let's go back inside!" Joe began to pretend-jog back into the house.   
  
They then entered the house, and jogged past the living room, to Joe's bedroom. Scattered on Joe's bed were some house figures, of different colors!  
  
"Oh!" Joe exclaimed. "I was going to make a city, but then you two arrived!"  
  
Mina and Nancy nodded, as they looked at all of the little houses.  
  
"Will you help me make the city again?" He sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah!" Mina clapped her hands together.  
  
"Great!"   
  
"Now, I want to make the city in a square shape.. Let's count how many houses there are!" Joe pointed to the first house.  
  
"One.." It glowed, the same way as the parachute men had.   
  
"Two.." He pointed to the second house. It glowed.  
  
"Three.." The third house glowed.  
  
"Four.. And that's it!" Joe placed his hand down.  
  
"What does a square look like, Nancy?" Joe asked.  
  
"Umm.. It has four sides.. And it looks like a box!" Nancy smiled.  
  
"That's great! We have four houses, so we can make it into a square, then! It will look just like a real city!!" Joe's face lit up, as he spoke his plan. Mina and Nancy closed their eyes, happily.  
  
"Alright! Let's start!" Joe picked up the first house. It was blue, with a white roof. Then he set it back down on his bed, so it was standing up.  
  
"Now, lets put the next house down.." This time, he picked up a green house, with a pink roof. He put it above the blue and white house.  
  
"Wow, only two more houses left! This is getting tough!! Can you help me put the next one down?" Joe wiped some sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Sure!" Mina said happily. "Put the yellow one, with the red roof, across from the blue one, with the white roof!" She pointed to the yellow one, with the red roof. It looked alot like Joe's house.  
  
"Awesome!" Joe picked the house that looked like his own, and placed it across from the blue one, just like Mina had asked him to do.  
  
"One left.. It will go across from the green and pink one, right?" Joe picked the last house up, a purple house, with a brown roof.  
  
"Yep!" Nancy grinned.  
  
Joe placed the final house across from the pink-roofed house. There were no more houses laying on the bed.   
  
"My city is complete!! Thanks, friends! Now, we still have to figure out what Blue wants to paint.." Joe sat up from the bed.  
  
"Joe, Joe!" Mina yelled.  
  
"What? What is it?" Joe spun around.  
  
"It's the last clue!!" Mina and Nancy yelled, at the same time.  
  
"Where is it??" Joe smiled, excitedly.  
  
"On the yellow house! The one with the red house!!" Mina pointed to it.  
  
"Time to draw it!" Joe pulled his Handy Dandy Notebook out, and his purple crayon. He flipped to a blank page. Then, he examined the house.  
  
"First, I draw a square.." He drew a square, in the center of the page.   
  
"Then, a triangle on top, for the roof.." Joe drew the triangle on top of the roof.  
  
"A rectangle in the square for the door, two little squares for the window, aaaanddd... There! A house!" He placed the notebook back in his pocket, and rushed into the living room. Mina and Nancy ran after him.  
  
"We've found all three clues!!" Exclaimed Joe. He sat down in the Thinking Chair. "But.. What could they mean?"  
  
The flower, parachute man, and house floated into the air. Joe was deep in thought. Mina and Nancy then sat around the Thinking Chair.  
  
"Hmm.. Maybe it means a parachute man with a flower lives in a house?" Joe pondered. The flower went onto the parachute man, and the parachute man entered the house.   
  
"No.." The items were then restored to their original floating places.  
  
"Maybe.." Nancy smiled. "It means your house is coming to be bombed by the white flower suicide bombers."  
  
As the 'bombers' rolled off of her tongue faintly, a buzzing could be heard in the sky.  
  
"What??" Joe combed his hair back with his fingers, nervously.  
  
Mina stood up, and the buzzing grew. It was the sound of helicopters.   
  
"There's been complaints about your show lately.. We found Mr. Bin Laden in a cave, and in exchange for living in our basement, he taught us how to blow up buildings. He gave us the use of his White Flower Suicide Bombers, so it's time for you to go."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't let strangers in. But, why little girls? I thought you looked up to your favorite, Joe! And, what about Blue's painting?" Joe pleaded.  
  
"You can paint in your grave." Nancy smirked. The buzzing grew blazing loud, and Nancy and Mina ran out of the door.   
  
"Go." Joe heard from outside.   
  
"Blue!!" He screamed. Joe's eyes flashed. There was an explosion on the little yellow house, and then there was silence.  
  
----  
  
Nancy: Dude, I know the ending sucked, I was getting bored of this~ What else was I supposed to put? The men jumped from the helicopters, and slammed into the house? And the bricks burst into the air, and Joe's body exploded? *cough* I don't even know about bombings, anyways o_O I only wanted to write a Blue's Clues story, so this is my lame excuse for one. Osama Bin Laden fans - please don't hurt me ._.;; -..who's even an osama fan, though?- 


End file.
